


Subliminal Subterfuge

by 0kaikai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kaikai/pseuds/0kaikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first encounter started with a Rhyme match–that Noiz lost, of course– and escalated into a fist fight once Koujaku tried to intervene. Given Noiz’s age and Sly’s interests, it was no surprise when from there they turned to violently making out on the floor of Koujaku’s living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subliminal Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> Sly has the attention span of a rodent i s2g. this is my first completed dmmd story by the way so please be gentle ;~; this feels kinda rush towards the end but *rolls on the floor* i duno whatever.

Koujaku had noticed – with ever increasing frequency – a hiccup in his and Aoba's relationship lately. Mainly, that his minor personality, Sly Blue, had been showing up quite often, and in direct correlation with the other thorn in his side, that Rhymer brat Noiz. At least Sly and Noiz got along better than Koujaku and Aoba did sometimes. Their favorite thing to do together was getting on each other's nerves – and Koujaku's especially – in whatever way they could.

  
Their first encounter started with a Rhyme match–that Noiz lost, of course– and escalated into a fist fight once Koujaku tried to intervene. Given Noiz's age and Sly's interests, it was no surprise when from there they turned to violently making out on the floor of Koujaku's living room. More frustrated with them than anything, Koujaku left with Beni and Ren to smoke on the back deck while the brats worked out their issues.

  
Noiz was gone by the time he came back and Sly was passed out on the floor, covered in darkening bruises and scratches. Ren made a comment about how much alcohol there was in his system and Koujaku wasn't shocked in the least. Aoba woke up later in the afternoon while Koujaku was out working with bruises he couldn't put names to and no idea how he ended up at his boyfriend's house, let alone in his bed. Just thinking about the phone call he got afterward is enough to bring a guilty smile to Koujaku's face.

  
Koujaku can count on one hand the number of times Noiz has come around when Aoba was actually Aoba. Today is not one of those times. It's as if Sly can sense when Noiz is going to show up without warning. Koujaku had gone to the kitchen to make tea, Beni following close behind and perching on the window to sit in the sun. He had left Aoba in the living room to argue with the action movie they had been watching. Then it got abruptly quiet, and Koujaku felt a sour taste welling up in the back of his throat along with the feeling that his pleasant afternoon was about to get a lot less so.

  
Not a second later, he hears the front door thrown open – figures the brat wouldn't even have the courtesy to knock – and the excited “p!” of an Usagimodoki. “Aoba?” Koujaku calls, feigning friendly curiosity. “Who's at the door?”

  
“I was hoping you wouldn't be home, old man.” Noiz sneers from the other room.

  
“Nice of you to stop by Noiz,” Koujaku grits out between teeth clenched with annoyance, but it's not like Noiz can hear him all the way in the kitchen. “You should have called first, I would've made snacks or something.”

  
He finds Noiz and Aoba staring each other down in the middle of his living room, static energy cracking between them and threatening a fight. Koujaku hastily steps between them with memories of the last time they tore through his living room. “Hey, hey, you two,” he scolds and gives Aoba a waring look. Of course, he hadn't noticed Aoba had clocked out just in time for Sly to take his place. “You can beat each other up all you want, but you can't do it in my house this time, understand?”

  
“Calm down old man,” Noiz says, not a hint of emotion leaking into his smooth tenor voice. “We're not going to trash your living room or break your coffee table like last time, I promise.”

  
“Don't talk down to me, brat!” Koujaku exclaims as he whips around to face the blond. To his disappointment, Noiz had grown again in the weeks since they last saw each other. He still has the same insignificant amount of maturity, unfortunately.

  
“Koujaku, don't get so worked up,” Aoba presses himself against Koujaku's back and starts massaging his back through the fabric of his kimono. Koujaku finally starts to relax into the familiar touch of his boyfriend, though he's surprised Aoba would do something so forward in the presence of another person. “Oi, Noiz! He feels pretty tense, you wanna hurry up this tasteless foreplay so we can take it to the bedroom?”

  
Noiz frowns imperceptibly, not used to being ordered around nor enjoying it very much. He meets Aoba's eyes over Koujaku's shoulder and lets out a heavy sigh. For all his intentions he looks extremely bored with the situation.

  
“Sure thing, Sly Blue.”

  
Along with his words, Noiz sends a shit-eating grin Koujaku's direction and it dawns on him that these two shits planned the whole thing out. “Ack,” Koujaku rubs at his temples. He feels another Sly-induced migraine coming on. “Do you two ever think about anything other than sex?”

  
“Sex, Rhyme, and food, baby,” Sly sings into Koujaku's ear as he wraps himself around the older man. “That's the way to live.”

  
Noiz nods in agreement and leans over Koujaku to share a kiss with Sly. Their wet noises fill Koujaku's ear, sending a shiver down his back and a jolt of arousal straight to his dick. “It's even better if you can have it all at once.” Noiz breathes hotly in Koujaku's ear, the tip of his studded tongue coming out to taste the sensitive skin, before going back to devouring Sly's mouth.

  
Sly catches on to Noiz's plan quickly enough, taking the opportunity between gulps of breath to kiss and lick Koujaku's neck in all the spots he knows will drive the other man crazy. “Koujaku-!” he moans, warm breath fluttering over damp skin. He feels Noiz give his ass an encouraging squeeze in lieu of verbal praise. Somehow, during all the chaos of making a Koujaku-sandwich, Noiz had gotten a hand down the back of Sly's pants. The other rests innocently on Koujaku's hip for balance.

  
Koujaku's knees start to go weak. He grabs onto Noiz's waist for support. Noiz finally pulls Sly off his mouth, stealing up Koujaku's hand in his own two and pressing a kiss into his scarred knuckles. “Ready to take this to the bedroom?” he asks as he looks up at Koujaku through heavy lids and fanning blond lashes.

  
“Fff–fine,” Koujaku's voice cracks, but he can't bring himself to be embarrassed about it.

  
Sly and Noiz share a weighted look before the three of them dash down the hall, Sly yanking on Koujaku to keep him from lagging in front and Noiz pushing on his shoulders from behind. Sly is horrible at keeping secrets and can barely contain his excitement for what Noiz had cooked up for the three of them.

  
Once inside the invitingly large room, the younger men shove Koujaku onto the bed. They follow quickly enough, Aoba blocking Koujaku's view when he hastily clambers into his lap to steal a sloppy kiss and leaving Noiz's actions a mystery to him. Only, Koujaku is getting tired of being left in the dark and decides to take action. He tangles his fingers in Sly's short hair and gives a gentle tug– enough to give the younger man a shock of pain like he enjoys but not enough to seriously hurt him. Like Koujaku predicted, Sly pulls away to moan hotly in Koujaku's ear.

  
His nonsense syllables only get louder when Koujaku starts to suck red marks along his jaw, alternating between threatening with his teeth and soothing with his tongue all the way down his pale, swan-like neck. “Yes! Koujaku, _more_!” Sly keens as Koujaku laps at his pulse, runs his teeth over the thin layer of skin protecting the life-giving veins. “Bite me, scratch me, pull my hair, _please_ , wreck me–!” He keeps rambling while Koujaku's hands wander all over his body; pushing up his shirt to scratch at his ribs and tease his stiffening nipples, back down to squeeze his supple ass through jeans Sly swears are getting tighter the longer he has to endure Koujaku's rough treatment.  

  
“You get worked up too easily,” Noiz scolds from behind them, though it's not clear who he's directing the criticism at. Truth be told, Koujaku was getting a little too into pulling Sly apart bit by bit. It was a side of himself that Aoba rarely showed in confidence and it was turning Koujaku on enough to where he honestly forgot Noiz was in the room still. “Did you forget we actually have an agenda today, Sly?”

  
Ignoring Noiz, Sly rocks his hips up and grinds his hard erection against Koujaku's stomach. He's too turned on to think rationally. Koujaku groans and falls back against the mattress, consequently pulling Sly right on top of him.

  
“Hey!” Noiz roughly smacks Sly's ass, eliciting a rough, shameless moan from the blue haired man that goes straight to Koujaku's – and Noiz's – dick. “Get up, take your clothes off, and be patient while I have my turn.”

  
Koujaku lets out a relieved sigh when Sly lets him go. He wasn't sure he could last much longer with Sly so willing and pliable for him, and coming undone that quickly in front of the brat was something he wouldn't ever be able to live down.

  
With Sly off the bed wrestling with his skinny jeans and cursing “other Aoba's shitty choice in fashion even though they make my ass look damn fine it'd be nice to actually be able to feel my dick sometimes,” Koujaku now has an unrestricted view of the other spoiled brat, who had taken the time when Sly was distracting him to strip down to his boxers. Koujaku still couldn't believe some of the places this kid had pierced.

  
Noiz crawls – no, _stalks_ , the way he's looking at Koujaku like he's nothing more than his next meal and Noiz will be sure to devour him whole and it sparks emotions and cravings in him that the man didn't know he was capable of having – towards Koujaku, who has propped himself up on his elbows to watch the show the two younger men are giving him. He takes his time slithering up until their chests are pressed flush together, Noiz's legs on either side of Koujaku's waist, to stare him straight in the face. Koujaku knows he's blushing all the way to the tips of his ears because Noiz is so unashamed yet at the same time so secretive. Koujaku partly wants to ask what's going on in his head, while the rational part of his brain is trying to figure out where he took the wrong turn to end up here, in bed with a rhymer brat and his childhood friend's self-destructive alternate personality.

  
More than anything, he's silently pleading for Noiz to hurry the fuck up because he's desperate at this point for some kind of contact and his dick is straining against his underwear. He can feel where the head has leaked enough pre to stick to the scratchy fabric, and it's not a pleasant sensation.

  
Noiz is teasingly slow, which is so different from his normal tactic of fuck and run. He tugs his fingers through Koujaku's hair, pulling it aside to reveal both sides of his face, before kissing him, wet and open-mouthed. Their tongues tangle together while Noiz works the ponytail out and Koujaku's soft, ebony hair fans out against his back. Noiz pulls away far too soon for Koujaku's liking, but when he tries to protest Noiz cuts him off with a swat to the chest and orders him with a rough voice to take off his clothes as well.  
Now it's rushing and tangling and Noiz being too touchy-feely as he unabashedly gropes Koujaku under the guise of helping him out of his clothes – he doesn't understand why the boxers have to go if Noiz is still wearing his – but eventually Koujaku is stripped too and the sudden cold helps calm his head a bit. Unfortunately, it doesn't take Noiz very long to get him worked up again.

  
He pushes Koujaku back down onto the bed but doesn't climb on top of him this time. Just captures his lips while he runs his callous hands over his scarred, inked, and marred chest, traces the lines of his muscles and tweaks his nipples. Noiz is a little too good at kissing in the way that sends a rush of pure arousal though Koujaku's body. His toes curl as his mouth relaxes and Noiz dips in for another taste, drinking in the sensation of the piercing in his mouth, clacking against his teeth, sucking against Koujaku's own tongue.  
Noiz can work wonders with his mouth in more place than one, and Koujaku would do well to remember that when his lips wrap around the head of his neglected dick. Koujaku stifles a moan in the mouth still devouring his. It takes a moment for his sex-addled brain to realize there was no way Noiz could be kissing him and sucking his dick at the same time. Which could only mean –

  
Koujaku's eyes widen and he pushes Noiz off of him with a start. He sits up abruptly to see none other than Sly Blue smiling cheekily up at him from between his legs. Sly is as bare as Koujaku, and wiggles his round, tempting ass while he presses a kiss that's more teeth than lips to Koujaku's sensitive inner thigh. “Sorry,” he smirks, warm breath ghosting over Koujaku's wet head. “I just couldn't help myself.”

  
“Ever heard of waiting your turn?” Noiz grouches as he rolls back over. He was a bit annoyed that Sly interrupted his fun like that. Sharing wasn't something he was happy to do, but Sly did remind him that he was getting off track. He nudges Sly over to make room between Koujaku's thighs and the oldest of the three watches on in confusion while Noiz leans over to whisper in Sly's ear. Sly grins so wide his face almost splits in two, but it was nowhere near friendly. Despite his best efforts to control his emotions, a shiver traces its way down the length of Koujaku's spine when he tries to guess what that look could mean.

  
He doesn't have long to think before the younger men start their show. Koujaku's entire being is wrapped up in sensation and the feeling of too much too quickly. Sly starts tracing his lips and teeth along the swirling tattoos on Koujaku's thigh, returning the favor for some of the marks Koujaku had left all over him not moments ago. Noiz takes his steadily growing erection in his calloused hand and holds it steady as he ever so slooowly licks from base to tip, making sure his tongue piercing snags right under the sensitive crown. Once he has the fun with that, he sticks the head in his mouth and alternates between sucking and licking while he works his hand over everything he can't fit in his mouth. Sly has made it his mission to mark every inch of skin not covered in ink with his bruising lovebites, the harshest ones causing Koujaku to buck up into Noiz's mouth with a very encouraging, very vocal moan.

  
Koujaku was never a fan of pain during sex, but the attention Noiz was serving to his dick was causing some confusion on Koujaku's end on what felt good and what he wanted to smack Sly upside the head for.

  
Sly seemed to get bored again rather quickly, shoving against Noiz and joining in with servicing Koujaku's burgeoning erection. While Noiz presses kisses along the circumference of the base, Sly eagerly laps at the leaking head, pressing his tongue to the slit and narrating it all with over-the-top slurping and other absolutely obscene noises that, coming from Aoba's mouth, has Koujaku's legs shaking with effort to restrain himself from bucking up into both boy's mouths.

  
He has the back of his hand pressed over his open mouth in an attempt to keep back some of the more embarrassing sounds he's making, with little success of course. He can feel the smirk on Noiz's lips where they're pressed against the side of his dick. Brat is so ridiculously full of himself, Koujaku thinks with mild annoyance. That thought is quickly chased away when Sly, trailing his mouth further down the thick shaft, starts to gently mouth and suck on his sac. Koujaku makes the most embarrassing keening sound and can't help bucking his hips into Noiz's waiting mouth.

  
The two brats are keeping relatively quiet at least. Normally Koujaku has to endure going soft at least twice while waiting for them to stop bickering long enough to actually get anything done.

  
The most curious, foreign sensation Koujaku has ever felt in his life was when Sly, feeling adventurous and wicked, moved his lips even further down to his asshole, Noiz's head hiding him from view. Koujaku just about jumps out of his skin when Sly presses a kiss to the puckered rim. “Sly!” He chokes, despite the dirty look Noiz is sending him. Someone hasn't been getting enough attention for his liking.

  
“Relax you two,” Sly purrs, warm breath tickling sensitive flesh. “Noiz does this to me all the time, Koujaku, you'll like it, I promise.”

  
Koujaku is pushed back against the mattress as Noiz comes up to straddle his waist, effectively blocking Sly from his view again. He's only half-hard, Koujaku notices with mild annoyance. Noiz smirks down at the older man. “Your face is red as a fucking tomato,” he teases and tweaks one of Koujaku's pert nipples playfully. Koujaku ignores his comment mostly because there's something warm and wet pushing its way into his asshole and Koujaku has no clue how to feel about that.

  
It wasn't exactly uncomfortable…but Koujaku was still relieved when Sly backed off. Noiz impatiently claims his attention again, leaning down to claim an open-mouthed, heavy kiss while he rubs his thumbs across Koujaku's sensitive nipples again. Koujaku's attention is yanked back and forth between Noiz's infuriatingly good kissing and whatever the fuck Sly was doing.

  
Something's prodding at his asshole again and Koujaku has the crippling suspicion it's a spit-slicked finger. Just like when Sly was licking him before, it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it was doing the opposite of helping his erection. Koujaku lets out a quiet groan into their kiss, biting down on the brat's lip as Sly slowly slips in. Noiz stops kissing him finally and Koujaku focuses all his will on relaxing enough to make Sly's job easier. He crooks his finger and Koujaku wiggles his hips uncomfortably.  
Noiz turns slightly to look over at Sly, who's so focused on the task of fingering his tattooed lover that Noiz ends up quirking a smile as he says “Sly, how's about we try that…thing…you suggested earlier?”

  
With the way Noiz's tongue curls deviously around his ambiguous wording, Koujaku finds himself questioning whether or not he was going to like this change in direction. Sly pulls his finger a little too eagerly out of Koujaku's ass in his haste to get started. “Oi!” Koujaku yelps in surprise and doesn't even pretend to ignore the stifled laughter coming from the younger men. “Just hurry it up you two, I'd like to cum at least once today.”

  
“Yeah,” Sly agrees with a grin to match his name. “Remember Noiz, Koujaku's a lot older than us, so he might get tired and fall asleep if we're not careful.”  
When Noiz laughs in agreement Koujaku swears his vision turned red. “You damn brats,” he growls. “Need I remind you Sly, that I'm only a few years older than you, which means I've got a lot more experience and the same amount of stamina!”

  
Sly opens his mouth to without a doubt make some shitty reply, but Noiz violently cuts him off before he can get a word of it out. He pounces on the blue-haired Rhymer, pinning him to the bed with his own slim body and gives Koujaku a front row seat to their violent squabble-slash-make-out. “I could always just bend you over and shove it in without any prep,” He hears Noiz threaten, hint of malice in his voice entirely too arousing. “Split you right in two between your personalities and shut that mouth of yours.”

  
Koujaku watches on as Sly flips Noiz on to the mattress next to him. “Try me, bunny boy,” he purrs.

  
“Gladly,” the look on Noiz's face alone is enough to revive Koujaku's wilting erection. “Bend over.”

  
Rather than protesting – as Koujaku had predicted – Sly simply smiles and does as he's told. He isn't surprised when Sly bends over, wiggling his ass in the air, between Koujaku's spread legs. Sly knows exactly what it does to him to watch someone else touch him in all the ways that were supposed to be for Koujaku only.  

  
Noiz shuffles around on the bed's uneven surface until he's situated right behind Sly. He grabs an ample handful of Sly's ass as he spreads him apart and smirks. “Even from here I can already tell you're loose, what's going on?”

  
“You didn't notice me fingering myself while I was eating ass?” Sly laughs, face muffled by the sheets. Koujaku's face heats up at the thought and Sly totally catches the way his dick jumps to attention. “Now hurry up, I'm fucking hard and hungry for a dick up my ass.”

  
Hearing such filthy language coming from the mouth of his normally shy boyfriend, although incredibly arousing, pales in comparison to the face Sly makes as Noiz slowly slides in. His face contorts with pain and pleasure as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Slim fingers scrabble desperately at Koujaku's hips as Sly muffles his cries in the flesh of Koujaku's thigh. He bites down hard enough to draw blood and Koujaku can't help his responding cry. Noiz barks out a laugh and Koujaku snaps his head around to glare at the German brat, but the affect is lost when he sees the look on Noiz's face.

  
Koujaku had never given an incredible amount of though to why he allowed this loosely open relationship between the three of them to continue, but if he ever allowed himself to think about it, the reason would probably because he had always found the blond brat attractive in some strange, non-conventional way. He's certainly a good way for Koujaku to blow off steam, but in a way he can also see why Aoba is so attracted to him.

  
“Ahh–! Fffffuck, Noiz– your fucking piercings–!” Sly is slutting it up full force now, forcing his ass harder onto Noiz's dick with each sharp thrust while Koujaku just enjoys the view. One particularly hard buck sends Sly forward into Koujaku's lap again, and the older man grabs him by the hair for fear he might be bitten again.

  
Sly looks up at his tattooed boyfriend through eyes clouded with pleasure, all the while whimpering and groaning nonsensical encouragement to Noiz. Koujaku lets his head fall back, hands fisting at the sheets as the sounds stop. Plush, kiss bruised lips wrap around the head of Koujaku's woefully neglected cock and Koujaku can't help the groan that slips out between clenched teeth.

  
Noiz had been keeping relatively silent this whole time, content with having his way with Sly and being able to torment Koujaku all at the same time. Now, he lets out a strangled sigh as he watches Sly work. Despite the amount of practice he surely has had, Sly gives extremely messy blowjobs. Drool and pre-cum slides everywhere in a good imitation of lube. Koujaku draws in a sharp breath and pulls Sly's hair as he guides him farther down his cock. A loud groan rips from deep in Sly's throat as his mouth works slow and strong over the entire length. He pulls back slowly, carefully watching his teeth around the head. He repeats the actions several times, eager enough to finish that he doesn't bother putting on any more of a show.

  
There's a hand at Koujaku's shoulder, and eyes he didn't realized had closed twitched open to meet Noiz's lust-darkened green eyes. His pupils are so blown at this point though that there's barely a ring of that tell-tale green even there. Koujaku stares into his eyes, taking in the sweat dripping down his nose and the red that colors his cheeks when he feels Noiz's hand drift down his arm with a tenderness unlike his usual demeanor. Sweaty fingers wrap up in Koujaku's own, pulling him closer to lean over Sly, who still hasn't stopped rocking on Noiz's dick and sucking Koujaku off with a fervor.   

  
Lips meet, and Noiz is quick to dominate the kiss, though Koujaku tries to fight back with teeth and tongue. Noiz's other hand tangles in his hair as he pulls his mouth away, forehead resting against Koujaku's own as they both scramble to catch their breath. “Never thought I'd see you this worked up,” Noiz laughs breathlessly, grinning in a way that shows far too many of his teeth.

  
“Shut up,” Koujaku growls reflexively, cutting him off with a bruising kiss. It's more drool and teeth than anything, and Koujaku has to pull away almost immediately. Sly hasn't stopped this whole time, and the three of them have been going on long enough that Koujaku was right at the edge. “I'm cl–close! Noiz– Sly–!”

  
Noiz stops his movements just long enough to watch Sly pump the larger man to completion, feeling his dick jump when he notices Sly pointing the engorged head right in line with his open, panting mouth. Koujaku squeezes Noiz's hand as his muscles lock, world going white as his climax shoots out of his cock in ribbons into Sly's eager mouth and painting across his pretty face. Koujaku collapses, boneless, against the bed, chest heaving as he tries his hardest to come down from his high.

  
“Am I pulling out or just cleaning you up later?” Noiz grits out as his movements start to get more arrhythmic. The both of them are ignoring Koujaku for now, intent on finally bringing this whole mess to a close.

  
“Make as big of a mess as you can,” Sly encourages as he swallows the bit of Koujaku's spunk that landed in his mouth. His back is starting to ache from the different ways he's been forced to bend, and his cock is heavy with blood and swollen with pure arousal.

  
“Hah!” Noiz laughs as, with a rush of excitement, he makes a grab for the blue-haired man's cock. Sly almost screams with euphoria when Noiz finally starts to fist his dick, paying special attention to the gushing head as he snaps his hips up into his prostate as fast and as hard as he can. Sly swears Noiz has managed to find a portal from his dick to his fucking soul. There's pleasure racing between the atoms at the core of his being, and he's nearly blind at this point, he's so worked over.

  
Noiz pulls his hand away at the very last second, and Sly lets out a pained sob when he's denied his release. “What the fuck?” he whines. Noiz pulls his dick out too, and Sly is ready to start throwing punches if he doesn't get answers quick enough.

  
“Calm your dick,” Noiz grunts as he palms his own metal-filled length. It only takes a few tugs at his ladder piercings before he's coming all over Sly's back, making the older man moan and climax himself just at the thought of being degraded in such a way.

  
The three of them lay in silence for a pause, realization setting in at what they had just done.

  
“Holy fuck,” Sly laughs. “I'm a mess; this is fucking disgusting. Which one of you pricks wants to help me clean this shit off?”

  
“I just gave you the best sex of your life and you're talking like that?” Noiz retorts. “Clean up your mouth first and then we'll talk.”

  
“Well I don't know if it's the best sex of my life then, do I? I'm not that much older than you, you little shit, I've still got a ways to go.” If Sly wasn't so exhausted, he would put more force behind their playful banter. Instead, he starts the process of crawling off the bed and pulling Noiz with him before the two of them totter off down the hall towards the bathroom.

  
The room that had been so full of life and noise earlier goes sleepy with silence, the faint sound of running water in the background as Koujaku considers going to sleep just as he is, sticky with sweat and laying naked on top of his ruined bedding. He's startled awake by the bedroom door slamming against the wall as Noiz enters the room again.

“Asleep already old man?”

  
“You wish brat,” Koujaku retorts, but the tender smile on his face takes any bite out of his words.

  
Noiz grabs his boxers from where they had been thrown across the room while Koujaku starts the task of stripping the soiled sheets. “Could you grab the bedding out of the hall closet?” He asks over his shoulder. The dirtied sheets are tossed in the corner to be dealt with later while Koujaku retrieves his clothes as well.

  
Noiz fixes the bed up with the least amount of effort he can manage, and doesn't even pretend to hide his exhaustion when he collapses on top of it. Dressed in proper sleeping clothes now, Koujaku throws the blankets back onto the bed and lays down next to the blond before pulling the younger man into an embrace and nosing a kiss into his hair.  
“I knew you were the type to get affectionate after sex,” Noiz quips, but makes no move to get away from the other man.

  
Sly returns from his shower with a pair of soft, blue pajama bottoms slung low around his hips and a towel in his hair. He leans in the doorway for a pause, watching the two snuggling under the covers with an unfamiliar air of compassion. The hot shower made him sleepy, and his body aches in ways Sly forgot was possible. He flicks the lights off with a yawn before shoving his way between the other men. He also makes a show of reclaiming what Aoba had silently dubbed 'his spot:' curled up on Koujaku's broad chest with a leg slung over his hips. Sly and Aoba both tended to be very clingy sleepers when it came to their boyfriend.

  
“Welcome back Sly,” Noiz quips, a little miffed that the blue-haired man had ruined their moment. But there was plenty of room left to curl up around him, and to Noiz's delight Sly made no move to fight him when he wraps his arms around Sly's lanky waist and buries his face in his soft, damp hair

.  
“I'm tired,” Sly shoots back as he wiggles even closer to Koujaku, finally able to find the perfect position between the other men.

  
“Then go to sleep,” Koujaku chuckles, wrapping his free arm around Sly's shoulders and pressing a sleepy kiss to his forehead.

  
Sly had a retort lined up, but he certainly wasn't lying when he said he was tired. He has to push down the urge to be a shit and gives in to his drooping eyelids, falling asleep quickly in the warm embrace of men who's company he was coming to love.

 

 

 

Aoba wakes up a few hours later, happily back in his own body, curled up around his boyfriend's chest with a deep ache in his muscles and another warm body snuggled up behind him. His hair is wet like he had showered recently but there's a big gap in his memory starting about when he and Koujaku had settled on the couch for movies and the usual cheesy couple things they do.

  
_“You're welcome,”_ smirks a voice that Aoba hears in his head rather than out loud.

  
Suddenly, life makes a whole lot more sense. “Desire!” Aoba groans, trying to keep his voice at a whisper so as to not wake his partners. “What did you do?”

  
_“I fixed a few things for you and even got a reward out of it myself,”_ Desire answers smugly. _“Just be happy you have someone like me to do the stuff you're to chickenshit to make happen.”_

  
Aoba groans again and runs a hand through his wet hair, rubbing at his damp, sticky neck and tries to ward off the brewing headache. Of course, all this fidgeting around was bound to wake someone up.

  
“Aoba?” Noiz murmurs, voice thick with the weight of sleep. Koujaku was still completely out of it, but both Aoba and Noiz knew that he was such a heavy sleeper; not even a train crashing through the apartment could wake the older man.

  
“Sorry for waking you,” he sighs, turning towards the blond. “I just got caught up on what the three of you did. I guess I didn't realize how much He can get done in such a short span of time…”

  
“So you weren't there for any of that?” Noiz chuckles in quiet disbelief. He reaches out a hand to play with Aoba's hair and watches his face with brimming affection.

  
Aoba hums noncommittally as he leans into Noiz's touch. The two of them seriously put his body through the wringer; Aoba is sore in places he didn't even know was possible. He's content to lay down on Noiz's broad chest while the German plays with his hair and scratches at his scalp in the way that lulls him to sleep.

  
“I guess I'd be better off asking about it in the morning,” Aoba feels Noiz's voice rumble through his bare chest more than he hears it. To be frank, Noiz's voice could put him straight to sleep, Aoba found so much comfort in it.

  
Too tired for words, Aoba presses a sloppy kiss to Noiz's collar bone in agreement before nuzzling closer. He finds the perfect position snuggled up to Noiz, and either Koujaku had woken up just enough to notice Aoba's moving or did it in his sleep, but he turns over to wrap his arms around both Noiz and Aoba.

  
It's extremely nontraditional, but Aoba honestly wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
